Enter Witty Title Here
by Dustpool
Summary: What a big mistake in having ALL your friends around for a christmas story told by none other then Dolly Sunwood! Follow Nuts and Volts as they find out what a real christmas should be! By the way, you lot may know a few of the people in the next chapter or two! And yes, that's the title!
1. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas, everyone! I've wanted to do this for you all and well... I have! Anyway I hope you'll all like this!**

**This story will have a few parts(Meaning most likely one) and will mostly be about our two lovely nerds but will have some of your other people, like Katkiss Pita, Fail... ya you get it...**

**I don't own the Hunger Games, however I do wish I did as it would be fun... and many people would NEVER have died!**

**Warning: If you happen to read a few of my other stories(Mostly TUW(Two Useless Wires)) this may have a few spoiler inside. RAYOR! (Read at your own risk!)**

**Anyway... here goes nothing!**

* * *

A tall golden-haired woman walks slowly through the hallways as she blows out the lights as she goes along. "Well... it's very nice to meet you all..." She whispers darkly as she pulls random people into a room and turns off the lights when they try to see her face. "Anyway, I'd ask you all why you're here, but I see you must have come for a story." Her voice is slow and comes out in a weird purr as she slowly turns on a light, facing away from you. "And you must want to know who I-" She is cut off by someone at the door. One of the people slowly open it to see a man with ill-fitting glasses.

"Dolly what the wires did we tell you about scaring people at CHRISTMAS!" The man happens to be Beetee Techon. Wiress Coil Techon looks into the room as well, turning on the light and making the room look a lot more 'Christmas-y.'

Dolly sighed and did a facebattery. "Why. Why the wires must you do that when I'm trying to start a story the RIGHT way!" Dolly Sunwood says loudly as some people knock at the door. "We're closed!" She adds as she sits down with a glare at the other people who just look to the other nerds.

"By scaring people to death?" Beetee asks as Wiress goes to get the door. "It's Christmas! You should be happy for once!" He said rolling his eyes.

Before Dolly can say anything, Wiress looks in with a bit of a weird face. "Uh... Beetee... we have other people here-" She happens to be cut off by the one and only Johanna!

"Evening Volts!" Johanna shouted as she walked into the room. "We late or has Dolly not started the story yet?" She asks as she takes a chair and fixes a few of the people with glares.

Beetee sighed loudly as a few other people walked past. "No, Dolly has yet to start the story... make yourself at home." He mutters as Finnick and Annie take a seat next to each other.

Dolly nods to Lily Lockheart, Lock and Key Catchfire, Sky Grows, Butter Willows, Click Heavens Sunwood, Cody Becca, Twitch Battery Lehparsi, Israphel Lehparsi, Treskel Duncan Lockheart, Brook Sweetvine, Bess Glasswings and Soot Greyflower took their seats. "Right when can I start the story!" She asked with a smile.

"Go ahead and start now, Doll. Not like any of us want to be here." Katniss muttered as she gazed around the room and found eyes landing on the unnamed people. "Who the hell are they!?" She asked pointing at them.

Everyone turned to look at the people in the shadows. "Why, I am Fox! The girl who is writing this story... most likely now, I came to hear Dolly's random story with a few of my friends here." She pointed to the girl next to her. "This is Hannah, my roommate." She then pointed out the next people. "Lisa my friend, Annie-" Annie - the one everyone knows cut her off.

"She's got the same name as me?!" Annie asked as she glared at the smaller-ish girl.

"Shut up." The other Annie said.

Fox bit her lip. "Alright, Annie... my friend, I'm going to call you Ann in this story as so the people reading this - if any - will know who I'm speaking to." Fox said kindly before pointing to the boy next to her. "And this is Bolt(No, this is not my boyfriend's real name, however he wants to be known as Bolt in this story!) my boyfriend." She said with a light smile on her face. "Anyway... on with the story." Fox didn't think to point out the other people in the shadows...

Dolly blinked and slowly nodded. "Alright... now what was the story?" She asked.

Gloss sighed as he stood up. "You said you were telling everyone a story about something." He said. "And I believe in the email you said you called it 'A Christmas Tale' wow, fail name much."

Dolly glared at him. "I'm not the one writing this." She said as she glared at Fox who glared back. "Anyway, yes! I called it 'A Christmas Tale' and it happens to be about everyone in this room - just not them." She pointed to the other random people still standing in the shadows.

"Oh, joy, Dolly. Tell me? Is it about the Christmas you blew up a car?" Beetee asked and many people around the room laughed.

"I didn't blow it up at Christmas... shut up." Dolly said as she coughed and went to start her story... this can't be good.

* * *

It was a chilly day and frost coated the windows of the houses in District Three as people open their doors to start the day of cleaning away snow and ice.

However for a number of people they were only just getting ready to welcome their guests who they sometimes hated.

"Cody, you're about to walk into a wall-" Click's voice whispered as the blind boy walked head first into a wall.

"It didn't hurt." Cody muttered as he welcomed the hand that helped him take a seat. "Click, I feel useless! I want to help." He muttered to his 'girlfriend.'

Click laughed softly. "You're not useless, you won the Hunger Games, that's gotta say something' Hey! Maybe Twitch would like some help?" She said and smiled. "I'm smiling." She added and Cody rolled his blind eyes.

"Maybe, but a blind boy helping with the food... uhh..." He got to his feet and walked over to the door. "Maybe we should just go see the others and help welcome them?" Click laughed and nodded.

"Sure, let's go... coming to think of it, letting my mother take them all the way back here... wires that would not end well... I don't think her blowing up one more car is a good idea." Click said with an air to her words as they walked out the door and over to Beetee and Wiress's house. They knocked and hoped no one was there yet.

Wiress looked up as she heard someone knock, her eyes going wide as she looked to the door. "I'll get it, dear, it's most likely only Cody... if he even got over here with all the snow." Beetee whispered as he kissed her cheek and went to open the door. "Morning, Click, Cody." He said as he waved them both in - well waved Click in who helped Cody.

"Morning, Cody was feeling useless and I needed to know if my mother was still here?" Click looked hopelessly around for her mother who was, upsettin-ly, not there.

Beetee laughed softly and pushed his glasses up as he joined Wiress once again. "Just missed her, she's gone to pick the others up. District Six's train rolled in ten minutes ago." Beetee said as he put his arm around Wiress who gave him a shy smile.

"Shit..." Click said as she put Cody in a chair and walked out the door, almost knocking into Twitch and Israphel as she ran down the road.

"What was that about?" Twitch asked as she walked into the kitchen. Wiress got up and followed her.

"Click wants to make sure..." Wiress gazes down at the sink that held some old cups she was cleaning to get ready for their friends coming.

"Dolly doesn't blow anything up." Beetee said as he laughed softly.

Israphel blinked. "Oh, that's why we couldn't hear any shouting." He muttered as he patted Cody on the head. "Hey mate, how's the Coder do?" He asked the blind boy. "I'm smiling." He added with a smile.

Cody fixed his blind gaze on Israphel who still didn't trust the younger man as much as he most likely should. "I'm doing fine." He muttered. "Just bored that I have nothing to do." He said and then let a small smile light his pale face.

"Oh." Israphel said with a nod. "You know, this is where Dolly would come in with a very bad joke if you happened to not be dating Click." He added and then laughed. "She's most likely to say 'You've got a ton to do, just find a bedroom.'" Israphel's joke happened to be funny for once as Beetee, Twitch and Wiress laughed. However Cody just blushed.

Israphel helps Beetee with a few of the lights that happen to have gone out and Cody just waits for anything he can do. Patting the dog that was lying by his seat. "Good girl, Spark." He muttered now and then.

Someone knocks loudly at the door.

"Cody, get the door." Israphel, Beetee, Wiress and Twitch say.

"Oh sure! Get the blind boy to get the door." Cody growled as he got up and banged into the door before opening it. "Hello..." He muttered.

A boy tugs at his hand. "Cody!" Treskel says as he walks in, followed in by Lily, Locky, Key, Brook, Bess, Sky, Dolly and Click. And Clock and Code, Locky and Key's two dogs.

Cody for once smiles. "Hey, Treskel!" He says as he tries to be sweeter to the small boy who rolls his eyes.

"Call me Duncan!" Treskel says as Lily laughs and walks into the kitchen.

"Better do as he says, Cody!" Lily calls before going to help Wiress and Twitch.

Clock and Code run over to Spark and start playfully barking at their friend who joins them in running around the house.

Sky coughs and goes to help Beetee and Israphel, who nod slowly at him as he starts help. Going on about how the train was late.

Key, Brook, Dolly and Bess pad off to help the other women in the kitchen but Locky stays with Treskel, Cody and Click. Mainly there to keep an eye on Sky.

"So, when do the others get here?" Key asks as she flicks her highlighted hair back. Taking an apple and starting to eat it.

Wiress looks up and smiles sweetly. "District One will be here in about..." She stops as a mockingjay sings outside and she almost knows right away Locky must have sung softly to it for it to start singing, as Katniss was no where to be seen.

"20 minutes!" Beetee shouts. The girls laugh.

"What he said." Dolly said. "So, I've gotta go pick up Cashy, Glossy, Lyme and Budder?" Dolly asks with a bitter laugh.

"Butter." Lily says with a high note to her words.

"Right, Butter-bitch." Dolly says smiling to herself as Lily rolls her eyes.

* * *

Dolly stops and everyone looks at her. "Budder? Butter-bitch?" Butter asks as she glares at Dolly.

"What!" Dolly said loudly. "Anyway, I'll keep going with the story in a bit. Lily! Where's the food!" Dolly calls as she walks out of the room.

The others roll their eyes and follow, glaring at her a bit.

However, Beetee and Wiress stay where they are. "What a crazy story." Beetee mutters as he puts his arm around Wiress and kisses her lightly on the cheek.

"Crazy indeed." Wiress whispers as she smiles up at Beetee. "Lets go before they eat everything." She says playfully as Beetee and Wiress leave the room.

Ah... young love!

* * *

**What do you all think?! Dolly will keep the story going next time, no need to worry my dears! And we'll have cute-ness from Beetee and Wiress next time as well!**

**R&R for me?**

**- Dustpool.**

**P.S. Before you ask... yes the name is 'Enter Witty Title Here.' I just couldn't think of one and I found it funny! (Even if it has nothing to do with Christmas at all!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lets see if you all know two of the girls in here *Darkly smiles***

**Oh and this has the 'f' word it in!**

* * *

Dolly walked slowly back into the room, followed by the other people. "Right, now where did we leave off?" She asked as she took a seat.

"You just called Butter, Butter-bitch." The voice came from one of the other girls who Fox had yet to name.

"And who the hell are you?" Katniss asks as she takes a seat next to Peeta.

"Wendy**(Yes, this is you NutsandVolts, I am one of your many stalkers)** - do you really think any of those lot would say that aloud?" Wendy asked rolling her eyes.

Katniss turned to the other girl. "And you? How come Fox over there didn't tell us your names anyway?"

Fox but in. "Well, duh, knowing everyone in the first chapter would be bloody boring, right?" She said.

The girl coughed. "KT's**(Yes, KT, this is you! I stalk you as well, my friend)** the name... well that's what I want everyone to think..." KT said with a dark smile.

"Uh-huh..." Locky said and nodded as Sky rested his head on hers. "Sky..." She growled as he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." Sky muttered before Beetee and Wiress came in the room.

Dolly laughed softly. "Buzzy, can you not even keep your hands off of her for ten minutes?" She asked, looking at Wiress's red lips and messy hair. A blush whispered over both Beetee and Wiress's pale skin.

"Funny..." Beetee said as he tried to smooth down Wiress's hair.

Haymitch laughs. "Those two are the same." He said, pointing to Katniss and Peeta who glare back at him.

Beetee coughs as he tries not to look at his wife for if he did he didn't know if he could stop himself. "Dolly... can you tell the story now." He asked and Dolly laughed.

"Well alright, just don't start kissing each other in weird places when I start." Dolly said, making Beetee and Wiress blush even more.

* * *

The clock slowly hit ten O'clock. "Well, I better go and get Butter-bitch, Cashy, Glossy and Lyme... she needs a nickname... note to self: Speak with Johanna for a nickname for Lyme." Dolly added as she picked up her coat and walked out the door.

Click looks at the others and see Beetee and Wiress give her nods of the head before she runs out after her mother. "Sigh, I think this Christmas is a big mistake." Beetee said, rolling his eyes.

"Yup." Wiress agreed, but she was happy to see all of their friends after the Rebellion.

Treskel was still trying to get Cody to play with him. "Cody! Play with me!" He asked the blind boy who was sitting back down boredly.

"Treskel go help the girls in the kitchen." Cody almost begged as the dogs ran past him again.

"But Cody! It's Christmas!" Treskel said as he walked into the kitchen and tugged on Lily's hand.

"Don't you like Christmas, Cody?" Beetee asked as he pushed his glasses up and put a few new lights up.

Cody growled. "Would you if you couldn't see?" He asked bitterly.

"Cody be nice." Israphel said, looking down at what some people may say is his 'adopted son.'

"Israphel, shut the wires up! You're not my bloody father." Cody said, glaring at the older man who was helping Sky re-do a few of the lights.

Israphel looked down at Cody. "I may as well be, shut up yourself." Israphel said as bitterly as Cody.

"Both of you shut up." Bolt said as he pushed open the door. He never really knew why he always came here for Christmas. But they always made him feel welcome.

**(Just a quick note! Gale, Katniss, and Peeta and whatever had ages timeskipped... so they're around... I don't know... mid 30's? And Treskel is timeskipped back so he's around 7, not 16 if you were wondering why he's acting like a baby.)**

"Bolt, stay out of this, you're younger than me and Israphel." Cody said, blindly glaring at the 17-year-old.

"Two years younger, Cody and I could kick your ass." Bolt growled as he went to help the other men.

Cody rolled his blind eyes at the boy. "Just coz I'm blind, so shut up."

"Bolt?" Wiress poked her head out of the kitchen. She smiled at the boy who many people knew to be her late brother's son. However he didn't know that.

"Hello Wiress." Bolt said, nodding to the older woman who gave him a small hug before going back to the kitchen.

"Bolty?" Treskel looked out and smiled. "Bolty!" He shouted as he jumped on the boy who laughed and threw him in the air before patting him on the head and turning to help the other guys with a few of the lights.

Lily placed Treskel on a seat next to the very upset Cody. "You'll be a great father one day, Bolt." She remarked, glaring over at Sky who didn't turn around but coughed.

"Thank you, Lily." Bolt said sweetly as he turned on a few of the lights that Israphel couldn't get working.

Twitch placed some tea on the coffee table as the door opened. "Guess who's back! And look who I found at the train!" Dolly said as she waved Cashmere Gemstone, Gloss Gemstone, Lyme Rockpile Gemstone and Butter Willows into the house. "Cashy, Glossy, Lyme and Butter-bitch!" She said loudly.

"Dolly! We have a bloody 7-year-old in the house!" Beetee said as he picked up a cup of tea.

Dolly laughed. "Gotta know those words some time, Buzzy. Treskel! What does F-U-C-K Y-O-U B-E-E-T-E-E spell?" She asked the 7-year-old.

Everyone looked at Treskel who blinked at Dolly. "Fuck you Beetee?" The 7-year-old asked. Everyone looked at Dolly who smiled wildly.

"Yes! That's right! Treskel! Here have an apple." Dolly gave Treskel an apple and he gladly took it.

Cody and Bolt laughed softly at the red faced Beetee. Beetee glared at the two younger men. "Who laughed..." He growled.

Cody pointed at Bolt and Bolt blinked. "We both did, Beetee!" Bolt said slowly backing away.

Cashmere and Lyme went into the kitchen shaking their heads. Gloss however stopped Bolt with a laugh. "Morning, Bolt! It's time for Beetee to light your hair on fire, good luck." He said as he pushed Bolt over to Beetee.

"I hate you, Gloss!" Bolt shouted as Beetee pulled him from the room.

Treskel watched them go with big eyes. "Beetee really is a smart-ass bastard." He said.

Everyone looked at Dolly whose cheeks were a light pink. "Uhh... look at the time! District two will be here in a minute!" Dolly shouted, running out the door.

* * *

Dolly smiled. "Anyone, a few more breaks I think." She said as she got up.

Everyone looked as Dolly left the room with a smile on her face. "What the hell..."


	3. Chapter 3

**No way will I get this all done by the 25th, so let's have a few timeskips.**

**One more note is that a few of the names in here are some you'll want to remember.**

* * *

Dolly sat down. "Alright, lets see where were we?" She asked and the group laughed darkly.

"You just went off to get District Two, and Treskel had just called me a 'smart-ass bastard'." Beetee said with a roll of his purple ringed eyes.

"Oh yes!" Dolly said as she started to tell the story again.

* * *

Dolly came back, pushing Gale, Delly and a pissed off 11-year-old into the house. "Why the hell are we here!" She said, glaring at her father... well someone got the bad side of her father.

"Shut it, Fox." Gale said, glaring at her, she just growled and walked off to see the others.

Delly gave some of the others a hug as District Four came in the house.

"Hello everyone." Finnick purred as he walked in to the house.

"Hey, Wave!" Bolt called over to the boy by his father.

"Hello, Bolt!" Even if they'd only met once before they had become fast friends. However the girl didn't bother then give a wave before backing away to see any other girls around her age.

"Hey, Foxy!" Sugar shouted as she hugged the 11-year-old, pulling away and shaking her head at the small scars on her arms. "What the hell happened?" She asked.

"Nothing, you know... burnt on the fire." Fox said, her gaze darting from Gale to other people around the room. "Oh look! District Five is here!"

"Afternoon Gaze." Beetee said as the young man walked over and started to take a few pictures.

"Good afternoon, Beetee." Gaze said with a nod of his head to the older man. "Sis! I've run out of power on here!" He called to his sister who walked over with a new camera.

"Here you are." Dot said as she pulled her hair into a ponytail, pulling the other girl known as Powercut into the kitchen.

District 7 walked through the door.

"Ello Volts, Nuts, Is, Finny, Annie, Fail, Dell... other people!" Johanna said loudly as she pulled Coin in after her. "Go play with the other girls... and make allies." She said a bit to sweetly as she walked into the kitchen to find a drink. Coin ran to find the other girls who waved to her.

Blight tried to help, but in the end gave up and looked for something to drink. "Hey - it's - District 8!"

Woof padded in and gave Blight a high-five, taking a beer and smiling. Bonnie and Twill walked in, giving a few people they knew a hug and then starting to play with the kids. Cecelia pushed her three children into the house, telling them to find a seat. Vine pulled out his book and just started to read, bored of doing nothing, Copper high-fived Bolt and Wave. Angle started brushing her hair, before running over to the other girls.

"Dolly! District 9!" Twitch shouted remembering the train was most likely there and maybe ten's were as well.

"OOPs!" Dolly shouted before running out the house to get the others.

Fox, Angle, Sugar and Coin laughed softly as Dolly knocked over a table as she ran out the house. "Dolly!" Beetee had shouted.

Bolt, Copper, Vine and Wave nodded to each other as they slowly walked up behind the girls. "Got ya!" They shouted as they jumped on all three of them, pinning them to the ground.

"Hey!" Bolt had Fox in a pin, Copper held his sister to the ground, Vine tried keeping Sugar pinned and Wave was sitting on Coin.

"What, Foxy?" Bolt said with a smile, keeping the 11-year-old in a pin was easy for him.

"Shut it, Bolty." Fox said as she laughed, pushing him away and helping the other girls up. Bolt tried to get Fox again. "Don't you come near me with that hair-" Bolt pushed her over and landed on top of her by mistake.

"Well... this is... kinda." Bolt rubbed his neck as he looked into the girl's eyes, both laughing softly as their noses hit each others. "Awkward." He said as he pulled himself up. Fox and Bolt blushed deeply as the others laughed.

Cody gazed blindly round the room. "Hey, Cody! How you hanging up?" Gloss said as he sat down next to the blind boy and handed him a glass of water.

"Good, thank you, Gloss." Cody said as he ran his hand over a book.

Gloss nodded. "Right... I'm going to go talk to Finnick."

"Yes, that's a good idea." Cody agreed as he glared at him, Gloss gave one more nod as he walked away.

Dolly sighed as she pushed District 9 and 10 into the room. "Alright, 11 and 12 are waiting for me. Be back in a minute!"

Jay's dark brown hair had been brushed back as he walked in, pulling Rose after him. "Hello, Jay, Rose." Wiress said as she hugged the younger man and woman.

"Afternoon, Wiress." Rose said as Twitch handed her some food.

"Could you place that on the coffee table over there for me, Rose?" Twitch asked and Rose nodded.

Toby and Molly glared at each other before taking seats and starting to speak to Johanna who hugged them both and gave nods as they spoke about how their life was doing.

"And that's everyone!" Dolly shouted as she pushed the last of the people into the house, smiling as she took a seat next to Click who was speaking to Cody in a calm voice.

"Hello Catnip..." Gale said coldly as Katniss glared at him.

"Afternoon Gale." Katniss all but growled at him as Peeta pulled her over to Finnick and Annie.

Seeder and Haymitch were speaking to Blight about the rain and snow... how random.

Coal, Blade and Hunter were helping Wiress place drinks on the table. "Coal did you bring your guitar?" Wiress asked Coal who nodded.

"Never go anywhere without, Wiress." She said with a smile.

"Then you should Bolt over there with some of the younger kids, he plays guitar and is hoping to be playing something tonight. Maybe you could play with him?" Wiress said, Coal smiled and ran over to the boy who blinked at her at first but soon smiled.

Dolly pulled Wiress over to the side "Wire, you know how bad that sounded right? 'Play with him.'" Dolly said as she laughed.

Wiress's face grew red but brushed it off and went to find Beetee.

Ivy was patting the dogs, laughing as Lapis licked her. "Good boy, Lapis." She said hugging her dog as Spark barked at her, Code and Clock running around like Crazy.

Leo, Dot, and Vine were talking about books as they drunk water, telling each other about new and up-coming books they should read and some that were already out. Dot was even talking about her writing.

"Clock! Don't kill the cats!" Key shouted as she ran after her dog, who was running after Buttercup and Soft.

"Soft, come here girl!" Jay shouted as he picked up the small she-cat who mewed loudly at the dog.

"Buttercup." Katniss said, picking the tom up and placing him on Peeta's lap.

Wiress and Beetee took some seats by Click, Dolly and Cody. "Everything done?" Dolly asked looking outside the window as it grew darker.

"Yes at last." Wiress said as Beetee rested his head on hers with a sigh.

Beetee nodded. "Maybe everyone should eat and then get to bed? That way there's a whole day in the morning for things to do."

So, at around 11 PM everyone was in bed. Dolly had given her house up to District 6. Wiress had given her old house to 12, 11, 2 and 7. Gale and Katniss were very pissed off by this. Cody gave up his house to 1, 8, 10 and 4. Click said he could stay in her room... Dolly didn't seem very happy about this as she walked to her room. Twitch and Israphel had given their house up to the other Districts. Even Diablo gave up his house, but not very welcomely.

* * *

Dolly stopped and smiled. "So... where's some water I can?" She asked Wiress who rolled her eyes. Passing her the bottle of water.

"Who the hell is Diablo?" Katniss asked, looking at everyone in the room.

"That would be me." A tall dark-haired man said as he walked in, a smile painted on his face. "And yes, I know what my bloody name means." He said rolling his eyes.

"How many people have won the bloody games from District 3?" Johanna asked.

Beetee blinked. "1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... somewhere around 10?" He said as everyone blinked at him. "There is a big story behind them all." He added.

"Can we hear that one?" Click asked and Dolly hit her on the back of the head. "Fine."

"Alright, let me start again..." Dolly said as she started speaking again.

* * *

**I'll be doing more of this tonight, most likely after (trying) to update 'Two Useless Wires' but we'll see.**

**- Dust.**

**P.S. Sorry for any mistakes in this one, I had to get it done fast.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wires! I didn't get my dead-line! Oh well. I'll keep making this until it's done.**

**I am very sorry about the chat-speak in this one, it won't happen again, but I needed it.**

* * *

_"How many people have won the bloody games from District 3?" Johanna asked._

_Beetee blinked. "1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... somewhere around 10?" He said as everyone blinked at him. "There is a big story behind them all." He added._

_"Can we hear that one?" Click asked and Dolly hit her on the back of the head. "Fine."_

_"Alright, let me start again..." Dolly said as she started speaking again._

* * *

The next day dawns over District 3, waking everyone with it's... not so hot rays as they all make their way over to Beetee and Wiress's house in the snow. And with Johanna and Dolly in the same house. There was hell.

"Nuts woke us up at 6 AM this morning! And then we had to come over here in the snow!" Johanna shouted as she sat down next to Dolly who blinked.

Dolly wondered what she meant. "As in Wire? Or...?" Johanna sighed and called Coin into the room.

"That's Nuts." Johanna said, pointing to a yellow canary on Coin's arm. "Any idea why we named her that?"

"No, why did you name a bird after my wife's nickname?" Beetee asked, rolling his eyes.

Johanna took the bird from Coin and she walked off. "Well, duh. It's as loud as her when it sings." Right then, Nuts started singing.

"OH MY WIRES, SHUT THAT BLOODY BIRD UP! I'M TRYING TO READ!" Cody shouted from the livingroom as he ran his hand over the page again and again.

Ivy blinked at Cody. "You're blind, how can you read?" She asked as she looked down at the book. She couldn't seem to read the writing.

"This book helps me read. Run your hand over it." Ivy ran her hand over the paper.

"I still can't."

Cody sighed. "In school, I'm guessing they showed you how to read, no? Well, I showed myself how to read with these books. I home-schooled myself after someone made fun of me at school and ended up almost dying." He said bitterly. Ivy was starting to get scared.

"Uh-huh..." Ivy said as she slowly walked away. "Cody scares me." She whispered to the others.

Bolt laughed weekly. "He scares a lot of people. Used to scare me. Now we're good friends. Aren't we Cody!"

"Go die in a hole." Cody muttered.

Israphel was drinking coffee in the kitchen as he heard Cody. "Cody be nice to Bolt!"

Cody didn't even look up. "Go die in a hole."

Beetee sighed. "Cody, stop it."

Cody put his book down calmly and looked like he was about to say something. Everyone waited to see what smart remark the boy would come up with. "... Oh fuck this." He got up and walked to Click's room. He sent a text to Israphel.

"I am going to-" Israphel looked down as his phone started ringing with the ringtone 'Shut up' by Simple Plan. He had this sat to Cody's ringtone. Or text tone. "Great." He blinked as he looked at it. "What the wires does this mean?" He slowly put the phone on the table.

1f u c4n r34d th1s u r34lly n33d t0 g37 l41d

Dolly, Beetee and Wiress tried not to laugh as Cody had shown them this last night.

Sky, being his smart self, had to go and read it. "If you can read this, you need to get... laid..." He blinked. "But I get it almost every week!"

Lily and Dolly glared at Sky.

"My door's unlocked tonight Sky." Locky said with a smile on her face as she looked back at her book.

"LOCKY!" Key, Dolly, Lily, Brook and Bess yelled.

Finnick coughed. "Hey, Diablo didn't you say you wanted the kids to have a snowball fight today or something?"

The tall-ish man looked up. "Oh? Oh yes! I was thinking maybe that small forest next to my old house would be good." Diablo said as he pulled on his winter shoes.

"Can we play as well?" Peeta asked raising an eyebrow.

Johanna blinked and then smiled. "Oh! We could be in teams of two! Like Districts! Like the Hunger Games!" She said loudly and very loudly.

"I like that idea, when you get hit with so many snow balls you have to leave the game?" Beetee asks and everyone blinks at him. He likes the idea of the games?! Beetee sighed. "It's just a game." He said and everyone slowly nodded.

"Lets get the kids. And Cody and other people."

So as everyone walked out to the forest, they slowly got into pairs. The pairs were. **(Sorry, this bit will be long!)**

Diablo and Dolly - District 3.  
Beetee and Wiress - District 3.  
Israphel and Twitch - District 3.  
Sky and Butter - District 1.  
Wave and Coin - District 4  
Peeta and Katniss - District 12.  
Finnick and Annie - District 4.  
Bolt and Fox - District 2.  
Cody and Click - District 3.  
Treskel and Lily - District 6.  
Blight and Johanna - District 7.  
Vine and Angle - District 8.  
Blade and Ivy. - District 12.  
Bonnie and Woof - District 8.  
Copper and Sugar - District 4.  
Gloss and Lyme - District 1.  
Haymitch and Cecelia - District 12.  
Toby and Molly - District 10.  
Jay and Rose - District 9.  
Gale and Delly - District 2.  
Pine and Coal - District 6.  
Leo and Rebel - District 12.  
Gaze and Hunter - District 5.  
Rope and Seeder - District 11.  
Dot and Powercut - District 5.  
Bess and Brook - District 6.  
Lock and Key - District 6.  
Star and Jess - District 4.  
Rusty and Cloudy - District 6.  
Spots and Storm - District 2.

Twill(And Cashmere and maybe a few others) were sitting out, Twill would start the games. "Alright! Remember, play nice and look for your allies!" She shouted as she piled the snowballs on each other. "If someone 'dies' you'll hear Cashmere shout 'BANG!' Ready everyone?"

The people who'd already been to the games bit their lips, feeling like they were back in the games.

"If you're hit badly or hit 8 times, then you're out! Got it!" Twill said before starting at number 10. "10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... let the 89th Hunger Games begin!"

* * *

Dolly stopped her story and smiled. "I'll do more once someone tells me what I should." She said with a smile.

Everyone started shouting at her and all she did was smile. "Alright!"

* * *

**YAY, snowball fight of death! Even if no one dies, I'll make sure to do a few sad deaths. And again, sorry about the chat speak! It won't happen again, I just needed a good joke.**

**- Dusty (Could someone R&R?)**

**P.S. Remember the name year of these 'games'**


	5. Chapter 5

Dolly pushed everyone back into their seat. "Right, now let me tell the bloody story." She said already starting to speak again.

* * *

And so the snowball Hunger Games started.

Beetee and Wiress were off, picking up three snowballs each and then running off.

"BANG!" Cashmere shouted as Molly took a bad hit to the head. One down.

Toby growled as Molly went down. "Great." He muttered as he threw a snowball at Jay who jumped out-of-the-way, only to get hit by one of Gloss's.

Lyme and Gloss ran through the forest, they took out Bonnie and Woof together. "BANG!" Cashmere shouted as they came and sat down. Three out.

Ivy found a snowball hitting her in the face as Blade mistook her for Angle. But too late, she was gone. "BANG!" Cashmere shouted. Four out.

Ten minutes later and Israphel, Twitch, Diablo, Wave, Coal, Treskel, Lily, Blight, Vine, Angle, Gaze, Copper, Sugar, Rebel, Pine, Hunter, Rope, Seeder, Haymitch, Cecelia, Jay, Rose, Delly, Rusty, Spots, Storm, Star and Jess were out. Leaving, Dolly, Beetee, Wiress, Finnick, Annie, Katniss, Peeta, Johanna, Bolt, Fox, Sky, Butter, Coin, Cody, Click, Blade, Gloss, Lyme, Toby, Gale, Leo, Dot, Powercut, Bess, Brook, Locky and Key.

Blade, Leo, and Toby had teamed up and were about to shoot down Dot and Powercut. "In three, two... one..." And it was over.

"BANG!" Dot and Powercut were down, they pulled them self out of the game with an upset look on both of their faces.

Katniss slowed down as she saw Dolly and Butter fighting it out. "Alright, Butter-bitch?" Dolly said with a laugh as she threw a snowball at the sunny haired woman.

"Shut it, Sunny!" Butter shouted as she threw a snowball at Dolly. Just missing!

Dolly threw one and it hit Butter. "Come on, Budder, you can do 'budder' then that!" She laughed at the name calling and mocking.

Butter threw one and it hit her, but not hard and not as many times as she needed. "BANG!" They heard Cashmere shout but didn't bother to found out as they ran to look for their allies.

Blade tried to get up as he heard Cashmere shout, but then didn't bother, he was out. Toby had gotten him, and he was pretty sure after he heard her shout 'bang' again he'd gotten Leo.

Leo and Blade were out.

Bess and Brook bumped into each other as they ran to find each other. "Blade and Leo are out, Toby got them."

Bess nodded to her sister. "I saw them going to see the others. Seen Beetee and Wiress? I haven't seen them at all, they ran off into the forest as soon as it started."

"They know the forest." Locky pointed out as she ran over to them, holding up snowballs. "Allies?" She quickly asked and they both nodded. "Come on, let's get Key, she's over here and waiting for us, and then we can find Cloudy."

Once they found Key, they set off to 'kill' Cloudy, who was sitting in a tree upset about Rusty leaving the games. She freely was 'killed' by them.

"BANG!" Cloudy was out.

"Oh, Catnip?" Gale cooed as he walked up behind her. "Ready to leave the game, Mockingjay?" He asks with a child-ish smile.

"Nope." Katniss said as Peeta jumped out of a bush and killed Gale with a snowball.

"BANG!" Gale laughed as Peeta kept hitting him with snowballs, but soon got out of the games.

Bolt and Fox moved slowly along the forest ground. "Over there." Bolt whispered as he pointed to Toby. In less than a minute. Toby was out.

"BANG!"

Toby left the games, growling at the younger girl and boy, who smiled at each other. But jumped when they heard Cashmere shout again. "BANG!"

The pair watched as Coin and Johanna were both taken out of the games. "I wonder how that happened?" Fox asked Bolt

"Most likely they were allies and got taken out together." Bolt said as he slowly started walking again.

Fox nodded and started following him again.

Cody and Click jumped around as they heard someone coming. "Look," they heard a voice from the bushes.

"Yup, blind boy and bossy." Click growled, she knew it was Sky and Butter.

"NOW!" Sky shouted as he jumped out of the bush, but Cashmere had already shouted.

"BANG!" Butter fell out of the bush as the snowball hit her in the back of the head. "BANG!" Sky fell down as one hit him in the face.

Sky and Butter were out. "What the hell?" Cody asked as he hugged Click who had a snowball at the ready. But it was very much too late as they were both hit with snowballs at the same time.

Cody and Click went bye-bye to the snowball fight.

Five more minutes passed. Cashmere shouted 'bang' as Dolly went down by mistake when Locky tried to hit Lyme as she ran to get back to Gloss. Key and Brook got taken out by someone in the trees. Finnick and Annie had taken down Bess, only to get shot by Locky, Bolt and Fox. Bolt and Fox hit each other by mistake as well, and then Locky was hit by Gloss.

Peeta, Katniss, Gloss, Lyme, Beetee and Wiress were left.

Gloss and Lyme walked slowly along. "I think I heard someone." Gloss muttered as Peeta jumped out behind them.

"BANG!" But looks like Lyme was faster as she hit Peeta down with a snowball to his eye.

"Look!" Lyme said as she pointed to someone running away up ahead. "Katniss!"

And a minute later. District 12 were out of the Snowball Games. "BANG!" Katniss and Peeta were out.

"You did well. Beetee and Wiress getting this far, didn't see that coming." Johanna remarked.

Dolly looked at Johanna. "They're faster than you'd ever think. And Beetee is a great climber, he was the one shooting people from the trees." Brook looked up.

"I knew those were black eyes I saw!" She growled. "Well, I hope they win."

"Alright! Gloss, Lyme, Beetee, Wiress! You're the last four, come and get more snowballs!" Twill shouted, wanting to end this fight.

Gloss and Lyme slowly walked out, knowing it was time to end this Game. "Come on, Nuts, Volts. Too scared?"

Beetee was first to show as he jumped from the tree he was in and out. "Haha, funny Glossy!" He shouted as he threw a snowball at Lyme, who ducked out-of-the-way just in time.

Wiress took her time, only coming out when Beetee had gotten a hit on Lyme. But she was to slow as Gloss took her from behind and held a snowball to her neck. "Hit Lyme once more, and Wire here is out of these games."

Wiress was shaking her head as Beetee placed the snowball down. "It's just a game..." She whispered but Beetee didn't say anything.

"Good Volts... but." He let go of Wiress and threw the snowball at her, it hit her on the back of the head and Cashmere stopped herself from crying as she shouted.

"BANG!" Wiress was out of the games...

Beetee glared at them behind his glasses as he picked up the snowballs and started throwing them at Gloss and Lyme. He got a hit on Lyme and she was out.

It was down to Beetee and Gloss now...

"WAIT!" They looked up as Dolly shouted that. She stood up and looked at them both. "IF YOU KISS, YOU CAN BOTH WIN!"

Beetee and Gloss looked at Dolly who didn't sound like she was joking... "No." They both said as they both threw one more snowball. It hit Gloss, but missed Beetee.

"BANG!" Beetee had won the Hunger Games once again.

"Good game, Volts." Gloss said as Lyme helped him up and Wiress hugged Beetee.

Soon everyone went back to Beetee and Wiress's house. Everyone was most wondering if Dolly had meant that or not.

* * *

"If you kiss... you can both win?" Gloss askeed Dolly as she stopped to have a drink.

"Yup, but you didn't see." Dolly said.

Gloss and Beetee glared at Dolly, waiting for her to keep going.

* * *

**Who liked that?! Wires, I love Dolly Sunwood sometimes! XD She's so funny.**

**R&R?! Come on, I've seen around 60 people looking at this and I'm wondering what I'm doing wrong. Should I just stop this story?**

**- Dusty.**


End file.
